A Second Chance: Blood and Sacrifice
by Starian NightZz
Summary: He is done with humanity. After the Military Police doomed his lover to an agonising death, Levi decided enough is enough. Now, he is given one more chance to return to before everything has begun and change things. But the people whom he'd once known aren't quite as how he'd remembered. And this time, Humanity's Strongest doesn't desire humanity's salvation, but their destruction.
1. To Live

_Summary:_

 _He is done with humanity. After the Military Police doomed his lover to a slow and agonising death, Levi decided enough is enough. Now, he is given one more chance to return to before everything has begun and change things. But the people whom he'd once known aren't quite as how he'd remembered them. And this time, Humanity's Strongest doesn't desire humanity's salvation, but their…destruction. Levi/FemEren_

The rewrite of my original _A Second Chance._ Yes, I know that I've been rewriting quite a few of my stories of late. I don't like seeing my stories on hiatus anymore than you do, so I've been revamping the ideas for awhile. This version will be quite different from the original, as the theme will be darker.

I've also stopped reading the manga from around the time when Eren and Krista were kidnapped, and I've already planned this story out even before I've started writing it, so this story will likely go off canon—this means that _do not hound me_ on the spoilers in the manga!

Like with the first version, this is a Levi goes back in time story, as I've honestly not seen a time travel story in the SnK fandom before. Unlike the first version however, he will not be the only one who _remembers_ for lack of a better word. Also, the OC that I've made Gunther's girlfriend in _A Second Chance_ will take a much larger role in this story, but I've also tweaked her name a little so that she don't sound so Asian.

Additionally, this story will have some fantasy elements weaved into it. And in regards to female Eren's name—I've been searching for feminine names for female Eren for awhile. I _was_ originally going to use 'Ellen' as it seems to be the default name for female Eren. But then I came across the name of 'Helen' in a site that I used to browse for character names. The name 'Helen' is also the more modernised version of the name 'Ellen', so I'm using Helen as female Eren's name. Besides, I also kind of like how it sounds, and this name suits her better to how she is going to be portrayed in this story.

Additionally, she is going to look more like Carla than Grisha in this story. In other words, black hair, not dark brown.

 **Pairings:** Levi/Helen. Jean/Helen.

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths. Slight humanity bashing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter One: To Live**

 _[Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
_ _Who am I, who am I, who was I supposed to be]_

 **XXXXXX**

Levi is so done with humanity as a whole.

It isn't the first time that he had been disgusted with humanity. He had already lost count of the number of times when he had honestly believed that humanity is beyond saving. He had thought that the first time when he was still living as a thug in the underground and saw just how corrupted the officials and nobles are. He thought that again even after he had become a soldier of the Survey Corps. He thought it more often than not after Helen had joined his squad, and he had seen the number of higher-ups clamouring for her death despite the number of times when the teenager had proven her loyalty to humanity, and _not_ the Titans.

But this time…

He is really done with humanity this time.

Their fight with the Titans had just about reached its peak. Imagine the Survey Corps' surprise and horror when they found out that the Titans were originally humans—and thus, all that they've been doing all along is just killing fellow humans. The tale that Krista, or Historia Reiss had told them after she and Helen have been rescued from being kidnapped put things in a whole different perspective.

Apparently, there were still people living _outside_ the walls—a secret to everyone but a scant few. And probably, they hold the knowledge to ending the Titan threat.

 _Unfortunately_ however, as what Krista had so kindly informed them, they aren't too fond of the people within the walls. And chances are that the Titan Shifters who have revealed themselves not even a month ago—Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover were part of the human clans outside the walls.

This knowledge opened an entirely different clan of worms.

The people within Wall Maria and Wall Sina all panicked, especially the nobles.

It is one thing to have Titans as your enemies. They are mindless and senseless creatures that are easy to defeat and take down (despite being former humans). But if your 'enemy' is as human as you, and also _pissed_ at you for some unknown reason, it caused a crack in the belief of the impenetrable walls that humanity have believed to be invincible for over a hundred years.

And from their enemies being the Titans, it somehow shifted to the 'people outside the walls'—the Titan Shifters, as they're thus far the only people from 'outside' that the people 'inside' the walls have seen.

And once more, the masses are calling for Helen's head. Only this time, unlike with the Trost incident when the common populace have seen Helen as their saviour—a Titan on their side—they now too see Helen as their enemy despite the fact that she had never once done anything that had portrayed her as their enemy.

It took Erwin everything that he had to keep Helen in their custody still. And even amongst the Survey Corps, she isn't exactly safe either, as there are quite a few soldiers amongst the Survey Corps who have acted like sheep, and have believed in the words and rumours running rampart around the walls, much to Levi's disgust.

Thus, it isn't too much of an uncommon sight to see Helen Jaeger with one of her former classmates from the 104th with her, usually it being either Mikasa or Armin or even Jean.

And then it came—the order from the higher ups.

And that order is a pretty peculiar one. Now that Levi thinks back on it, he should have argued more against it, as when it concerns the higher ups _and_ the Military Police, things are _never_ as simple as it seems! Shouldn't he have learned this by now?

To ensure that Helen is still on their side, as Erwin had put it when he had first told Levi and Hanji their newest set of orders, the higher ups have ordered that Helen visits the Military Police's certified medic for her monthly scheduled check up that every single soldier goes through. The good side is that Levi is at least allowed to accompany her to those 'check ups', and he took a particularly sadistic form of pleasure in watching the MP medic squirm even as he did those 'check ups'.

It was Jean Kirschstein who had first alerted Levi to his concerns.

Helen doesn't look as healthy as she ought to be—especially with her Titan healing ability and all. Her movements are almost sluggish, and she always seems pale and sickly looking. Her body temperature—that should be above a normal human's heat temperature due to her ability as a Shifter had also fallen alarmingly low.

Hanji was also concerned, especially after one time when Helen had gone for her 'annual check up' that Levi wasn't able to go with her, and thus, Mikasa had gone with her sister instead. Mikasa had told Hanji that the medic had drawn some of Helen's blood and had also injected _something_ into Helen that that said medic claimed is something to help with Helen's health. It might even would have worked as an excuse if Levi hadn't known that with _every single one_ of Helen's 'check ups', the _same goddamn thing happens._ They fucking drew blood _and_ injectedsomething unknown into Helen.

Hanji had done her own check up on Helen without alerting _anyone_ outside of Levi and Erwin, and what she found out after a blood test almost caused Levi to see red.

 _The Military Police had slowly been poisoning Helen._

They've wanted Helen dead since day one, and it only got worse after the entire truth with the clans beyond the walls have came out. Levi had actually punched the Military Police guy whom they've gotten their hands on—with the bastard claiming that it is what everyone had wanted.

And out of everything, the Military Police used the one poison herb extract that the Survey Corps wouldn't have an access to an antidote. The Morning Star plant. It is an extremely deadly poison—one that effects wouldn't be as obvious.

But the damage is done.

Helen is slowly dying, and it took Levi and the rest of the 104th everything that they could to restrain Mikasa when she had heard about it. The last thing they need is to have _Mikasa_ executed.

And with their intentions out in the open as it is, the Military Police and those fuckers within Wall Sina didn't have to pretend any longer. Civil war was just on the verge of the horizon, and even amongst the Survey Corps, outside of Erwin, Hanji, his squad and one or two others, Levi honestly doesn't know whom he could trust.

It was then when _they_ showed up again.

 _Reiner and Bertholdt._

Apparently, the village that they're from—the person whom they were serving sent them back within the walls to retrieve Helen before she gets lynched alive by the people within the walls. And as what Reiner had informed them grimly, Helen is coming with them this time whether she agrees or not before she meets her death by the very people whom she's trying to protect.

And surprisingly, Levi didn't refuse. In fact, he had asked to follow them, as he is _so_ done with humanity by this point.

 **XXXXXX**

That was over three months ago.

Much to Levi's surprise, he wasn't the only one who had declared 'enough!' and decided that if the people within the walls could do all that they did to their own people, then just who are the evil ones here?

Mikasa and Armin have followed Levi when he had insisted on following Reiner and Bertholdt to their 'home village'. Armin had later informed Levi whilst making their escape from the walls that Jean had agreed to be their inside man of sorts. He is the only one who actually knew where they are. Even as much as Levi trusted Erwin, he knew the blonde well enough to know that he had always placed humanity's survival above everything. And Levi isn't sure that Erwin wouldn't give Helen up to be killed if he thinks this could save humanity.

That was more than three months ago.

And even now as Levi resided within Avalon, the home village of the Titan Shifters—Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Annie Leonheart, he honestly wondered just who are the evil ones here.

Their healer had been to see Helen the moment that they've barrelled through the gates of Avalon, and he had grimly informed Levi that there is nothing more that they could do. What makes the Morning Star extract so deadly is because the toxic can spread alarmingly fast. The fact that Helen is actually still alive is already a miracle in itself.

And Levi cussed out everyone and everything that he could think of and name the moment that the healer had told him that—that he might soon be losing his beloved.

He cussed out the Military Police for destroying Helen's life. He cussed out the Survey Corps for being what they are. He cussed out Historia Reiss for looking away from things the way she always did, and being indirectly the cause of that fucking civil war. He cussed out Erwin for having a part to play in destroying Helen's life.

And…

And Levi cussed out the fact that he had even met Helen. If she had never met him, then this might never have been her fate.

"…You're thinking out loud again."

Levi managed a small bitter smile as he looked at the teen lying beside him in the bed. Honestly, Helen Jaeger looks almost one step away from death at this point. Ever since heading to one of the villages beyond the walls, Levi hadn't left Helen's side even once.

"…Sorry." Levi murmured even as he wrapped his arms around Helen, inhaling in her scent and burying his nose into her nape. He almost cringed as he could almost feel Helen's bony frame digging into his arms, and even how cold she felt. Even three blankets, one jacket, one shawl and one scarf don't seem to be enough to stave off the cold that Helen is constantly feeling.

Helen coughed harshly, and Levi has to force himself to look away even as Helen discarded the blood stained disposal wipes that had been stationed almost permanently by her side in the room where they have placed her to live out her final moments in peace.

It is a great sight better than the treatment that Helen would have received within the walls, where they would never have left her alone even on her deathbed. Ever since her ability to shift into a Titan had come out, they have never once treated Helen as a human—this much, Levi could admit.

Probably, apart from Levi, his old squad and even the old 104th outside of Hanji and Moblit, there isn't anyone who had treated Helen as human.

Honestly, why had he never seen this before? If he had, then Helen wouldn't be dying now!

"…Sorry." Levi looked at Helen who had a sad smile on her face. Her cheekbones are now so sunken that she looks almost like a skeleton. Mikasa Ackerman almost always looks ready to cry whenever she visits her sister. This is one battle that even Mikasa wouldn't be able to win and save Helen from.

"You damn brat. What are you apologising for?" Levi demanded harshly, blinking quickly to ease away his tears. Though with how much Helen's sight is deteriorating—no thanks in part to the poison that had been slowly robbing her of her life; she likely wouldn't be able to notice Levi crying even if he _did._ "You did nothing wrong."

"I said that I wouldn't let myself die. And I wouldn't let you die either." Helen rasped. "Looks like…I'm failing my promise… Heichou…"

"Levi." Levi interrupted, feeling a lump form in his throat. "Say my name. We're no longer in the military. I'm no longer your commanding officer. I am just…your lover now. Say my name… _Helen."_

He felt more than saw Helen smile within his arms. "…Levi," she mumbled sleepily. With the state that her health is in, Helen had been sleeping a lot more than usual. Levi had never told anyone, but he is always afraid whenever Helen goes to sleep—that she would never wake up again if she does.

"… _Tell me the tales that to me were so dear. Long, long ago. Long, long ago."_ Levi hummed the lines of the only song that he's familiar with. _"Sing me the songs I delighted to hear. Long, long ago. Long ago…"_

Helen's breathing is starting to even out—one of the first signs of her starting to fall asleep again. Levi rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He looked up even as the door to the room swung opened silently, and he saw Reiner and Bertholdt peering in, apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sorry. I know that you're with Helen. But the lady is asking for your presence. Mikasa and Armin are with her and Annie." Reiner answered Levi's unasked question, judging by the glare on his face. "She has some things that she needs to tell you. Bert will be with Helen. So go. It will answer a lot of questions that you've been asking."

* * *

Reiner was the one to lead Levi to their village leader.

From what he had observed during the past three months, and from what Armin and Mikasa have said whenever they've visited Helen and talked about anything and everything under the sun, Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt seemed to be her guards slash vassals. One of them would always be with her.

Reiner and Levi have to cut across the village to get to the village leader's residence, and unlike when Reiner and Bertholdt have first brought them to Avalon; they weren't greeted by glares anymore. More of curiosity since Levi, Mikasa and Armin have long proven that they aren't anything like most of those that resided within the walls.

And it isn't really that difficult to guess why they've abhorred the people within the walls.

Levi saw Mikasa and Armin first.

Unlike the houses within the walls, the houses in the village _beyond_ the walls were built with wood and had more of a traditional feel to it—more like one of those houses that he'd seen in the books that Farlan had shown him once when they were still living in the underground.

Mikasa and Armin were both seated on the porch, talking to the village leader. Much like Levi, they were no longer in their Survey Corps' uniforms, but in their casual clothes. And leaning against one of the supporting beams was Annie Leonheart.

She was also dressed in casual clothes, but those are also clothes that will let her move easily in combat. And much like Reiner and Bertholdt, she had a sword by her hip. The blonde is currently watching over Mikasa and Armin talking with the village leader, an almost bored look on her face before she looked over at Reiner and Levi. Reiner nodded to Annie before she nodded back.

Annie then said something that Levi couldn't hear before the four on the porch of the house looked towards Levi and Reiner as they approached.

"I've brought him, my lady." Reiner said respectfully.

Levi stared at the black haired young woman seated on the porch, dressed in a loose fitting white blouse and black shorts. For years, he had known her as one of his comrades in the Survey Corps, albeit one who didn't really stand out much. And it wasn't until the entire civil war was close to breaking out, and Reiner and Bertholdt have arrived to take Helen to Avalon when he found out that Kristel Nightray is the leader of one of the villages beyond the walls?

"I understand that you have a lot of questions." Kristel said hesitatingly, meeting Levi's eyes even as he leaned against the supporting beam opposite the one that Annie is leaning again, eyes never moving away from Kristel.

"Damn straight." Levi scoffed. And with that unwelcoming sound, both Reiner and Annie's hands fell onto the hilts of the swords by their sides. "You said that you will explain 'in due time'. You're going to explain now, Nightray. How the _fuck_ are you the leader of Avalon when I know you better as one of the Survey Corps' squad leaders _and_ Gunther's girlfriend for years?"

"Levi-heichou, please calm down." Armin tried to diffuse the situation. "Please listen to her."

"Whatever it is, she at least saved Helen from an even worse fate that could have befallen her." Mikasa said softly. "Let's grant her that at least. Enemy to those within the walls, they might be. But they are not _our_ enemy."

Levi's face softened. "…Fine. But I want answers."

"I'll start from the beginning." Kristel said with a sigh. "You know of course by now that there are civilisation beyond the walls. There aren't many of those villages. But those civilisation has been there for hundreds of years—way before the walls were even constructed, and the people within there started worshipping some non-existent goddesses."

"We are more commonly known as the nature clans." Reiner interrupted, arms crossed over his chest. "Unlike the people within the walls, we lived with nature and believed in the nature spirits. Every single person in Avalon was trained in combat since before we could walk. And considering the fact that we lived with such close proximity with the ones that are a threat to the earth, it isn't really that difficult to believe."

"But as you know, the walls were constructed. Our ancestors knew that there would come a time when it is like the people are being imprisoned inside the walls. And thus, they refused to be caged." Kristel added, with her words ringing a chord with Levi as Helen had said something similar before. "Those people that remained outside the walls are what you know as the nature clans. Our existence is kept a complete secret for a good reason." She met Levi's eyes. "Because we are the ones that came up with the mechanism to construct the walls." Levi's eyes widened. "Including Avalon, there are three other villages. Avalon is the northern village. My clan has been protecting and leading this village for generations. The same goes for the remaining three villages. Like with my clan, there is a leading clan for each village. The members of those clans are known as the guardians of the land. The secrets within the walls and all… We were entrusted with it."

"What were you doing _inside_ the walls then?" Mikasa asked. "And Reiner and the other two… Their presences are no coincidence, right?"

There was silence for several moments.

"…I didn't like how the village and the other clan guardians talked about the people within the walls." Kristel said at last. "'Evil ones', they called you. Cowards that feared the unknown. Heretics that insult the teachings of the Lady. I wanted to see it with my own eyes. That's why I left. I ended up in the Survey Corps. And then… I somehow forgot my own duty when I met Gunther and all the others. I started living as one of _you._ Slaying the Titans like it is my sworn duty. Even so, I was _free._ I was happy."

"And then Helen came." Levi interrupted, starting to piece together the pieces. "Three Shifters that are also coincidentally your guards. I'm going to assume that the ability to shift into a Titan isn't exactly uncommon in these parts."

"We are not _born_ with the gift if that's what you're asking." Reiner grunted. "Our clans have served the Nightray clan for generations. Like our fathers to the lady's father, we swore ourselves to her when we were old enough to start holding a sword. Only those that serve the leaders of the nature clans as their guards and vassals were given the ability to Titan Shift. It is a secret that stayed within the four nature clans."

"Dr. Jaeger came here once a long time ago." Annie spoke up. "He was entranced with our way of living and wished for freedom. Much like how Helen did."

"…He either stole or was taught the way to Titan Shift." Armin concluded. "Then the three of you… You entered the walls to find Kristel?" He looked at Annie who nodded.

"It was the order that we were given, yes." Reiner sighed. "'Find the lady and bring her home'. We entered the Training Corps because it was the fastest way to find her. But our orders changed during the Trost incident."

"Helen." Mikasa murmured. Everything changed after Helen revealed her ability as a Titan Shifter. It should be around that time when nearly everyone started treating Helen as a monster rather than as a human.

"We knew what is going to happen to her once she'd revealed her ability as a Titan Shifter." Kristel said heavily. "Unlike the nature clans, the people within the walls have turned corrupted and are too narrow minded. They stabbed each other in the back—polluting the air to the point that I can't _fucking breathe_ in the walls. I gave the order to Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie when they've joined the Survey Corps and the Military Police respectively. 'Retrieve Helen Jaeger and bring her to Avalon'. Outsider or not, she is a Titan Shifter. She will be much safer with us than leaving her to those vultures within the walls."

Levi grimaced even as Mikasa and Armin exchanged looks. They can't deny a word of it. Being as long in the military as they did, and especially after what had happened to Helen, they knew that every word is true. And Mikasa knew that if she'd known Annie's intentions and had known what is going to happen at that time, she would likely have just let Annie carry Helen off during the 57th Expedition. Better that than having Helen live amongst a pack of wolves.

"What changed?" Armin asked suddenly, and as one, all heads swivelled towards the solemn blonde. "You wanted Helen to be in Avalon so you could keep her safe. What changed?"

Kristel looked at Levi. "You," she said, much to Levi's surprise. "I know you. And I know that Helen will be in good hands with you—safe even. I thought that it would be fine leaving Helen with her family…with those that love her. And if she mastered that power that her father left her—using that power to control the mindless Titans… You might even end the era of the Titans on your own without utilising our help. But then the legitimate heir to the crown within the walls leaked the snippet of news about the nature clans, and as we expected, the two walls panicked. It was no longer safe for us. And it is no longer safe for Helen. And I could finally admit the truth to myself: that the people of the walls are like what we imagined them to be. As such is human nature when exposed to power and greed. That's why I sent Reiner and Bertholdt for the last time into the walls to retrieve Helen. I didn't think that the Military Police would stoop as low as trying to kill her using underhanded methods."

There was silence for a long time.

Levi sighed loudly. "…Just tell me one thing, Kristel," he said at last, looking straight at Kristel. "I understand that it is all for 'the greater good' as Erwin used to say so often. He often makes his decisions by choosing the needs of the many above the one, as he used to say. Just tell me one thing. Did you ever love Gunther at all?"

If she answered in the negative, Levi is going to cut off some heads.

"I did." Kristel said at once without any hesitation. "I truly did love him. I think Gunther actually suspected something. He probably knew that I was from beyond the walls. But I didn't want to lie to him. So I said nothing. I know there will come a time when I have to return to Avalon. I wanted to take him with me. But we also have our duty. I as good as killed him, it's true."

"That's not true, my lady. You told me not to kill anyone. I disobeyed your orders as I felt that it's better if we just take out the ones within the walls before they could harm us." Annie said at once. "It's because of my actions that…Helen is in the state she is now." She looked at Levi. "You can hate me and blame me. I'll take it on. But don't blame the lady. She isn't to blame. We all made some mistakes along the way. But this is the truth of the world as it now is. So I'll ask you this now: do you still think that humanity is worth saving?"

Levi closed his eyes briefly. He had already had his answer three months ago when he'd found out that the Military Police had been poisoning Helen—dooming her to a slow and agonising death. 'A death befitting for a monster', like what that Military Police fool had said before Mikasa had struck him with her blade.

Mikasa was the one who answered for Levi.

"…No."

 **XXXXXX**

It had been coming for a long time, Levi knew.

Helen had been dying, and she is ready for it. But he isn't. He never will be.

Thus, when Levi woke up one day only to realise that Helen will never respond to him again, he just doesn't know what to do.

So here he stood on the cliff that overlooks the ocean that Helen and Armin have always spoken about, and Levi had often seen the old 104th surrounding Armin and his books as he showed them the pictures of what he'd imagined the ocean to be.

" _There is a tradition that we have around in these parts."_

Levi remembered Kristel telling him those words even as she told him how to get to the ocean when he'd asked.

" _If you put a message in a glass bottle and throw it into the ocean from the cliff, then your wish will come true."_

Levi watched the waves crashing against the rocks of the cliff, his face already wet with tears. "…Helen, you're gone. But the world is still turning. Tell me. What should I do? What _can_ I do? I…" His voice choked. "I only wish…that I had more time. If I'd known… If I'd known what is going to happen… Then I would have taken you with me."

"Do you really mean that?" Reiner asked from behind him. "If back then, you had known what is going to happen, would you truly have left and betrayed everything that you know?"

"…I don't know. But I know that I wouldn't just sit back and watch. They call me Humanity's Strongest for a reason. Maybe it's high time they learn _why."_ Levi's eyes are full of rage even as he turned to face the four—Kristel, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. "…If what you say about the ocean is true… Then I wish… That I could see Helen once more. If I could just go back to…before everything… I will change things." He swore. "I _will_ protect Helen, like what I'd swore to Ackerman when she had first found out about us."

Kristel, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie exchanged looks.

Kristel approached him, and Levi raised a brow. "…We'll risk it then," was all that she said, much to Levi's confusion. "…Send our regards to Helen."

Then before Levi even knew what is going on, Kristel gave him a hard shove, and he was sent sprawling over the side of the cliff and into the ocean itself.

For several long moments, there isn't anything to be heard but the ocean's waves even as Kristel raised her eyes skywards where there is nothing to be seen but the stars in the night sky. "…Our Lady who dwell in the shadows, I call upon you as one of the Children of the Earth." Kristel murmured. "If my faith and belief in you is enough, then please… Give him another chance. Let him change things. You've never once let me down. If this is considered a wish, then let me bear the sacrifice. I am _willing."_

Several long moments passed before Reiner approached Kristel. "…My lady…"

Kristel sighed and turned to face her three vassals. "…I'm sorry. It's because of my selfishness that it had come to this. Leo's right. The people within the walls are beyond saving at this point. This will become the last war. The last battle. This world is doomed. Or at least, this _timeline_ is."

"My lady…"

"People's decisions cause waves." Kristel murmured. "In one world, it might be that Levi Ackerman had never joined the Survey Corps at all. And in another world, Mikasa might never have joined Helen's family. And in another world, Helen Jaeger might never have joined the Survey Corps, as her mother never died. Which world and which timeline would Levi have gone to? I don't know. But it will be one where he can change things. But the people whom he knew might not be the people whom _he_ knew. But the me over there…likely wouldn't be content to just sit back and watch. He can change things." Kristel turned her attention back to the ocean. "…Save Helen, Levi."

After all, this time, Humanity's Strongest won't be fighting for humanity's survival.

He will instead be seeking their _destruction._

* * *

 _A/N: I know that this chapter is a tad confusing. And I honestly have no idea where I'm going halfway into this story. This chapter is a little more OC-centric for certain reasons. The focus will be on Levi and Helen for the upcoming chapters._

 _Also, once more, this story will be going_ _ **off canon,**_ _as I honestly have no wish to follow the manga storyline. I honestly can't foresee a very happy ending for the manga, seriously. For one, I'm pretty certain that either Eren or Levi is going to die at the end, or maybe even the entire cast._

 _The whole 'nature clans' thing is an idea that a friend and I made up sometime back. Like 'where the hell do they get their supplies when they live_ _ **inside**_ _the walls'?_

 _Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and story, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Notice

**NOTICE:**

Sorry guys, it's not an update.

So I'll probably spend some time over the next few weeks sorting through all my stories currently on the dashboard, because seriously, I think there are _too many of them_ for me to keep up! It's probably my fault too, for starting and juggling with so many.

Anyway, you'd probably find this notice on a few of my other stories—the ones that haven't been touched for awhile now. So anyway, if any of you readers are reading this, I would like to know if there is anyone even still reading this particular story.

If there are hardly anyone reading the story, I would likely delete it; as fanfiction updates has also been eating up a lot of my personal time, especially with the number I had, and I barely have any time to myself. And not to mention that I hadn't touched my manuscript for awhile now, and I am aiming for a book release of it at the end of the year at the very least.

If you are still reading it, please either drop a review or even a PM (whichever you prefer and works for you). Any story that I'll drop due to either lack of interest from readers or no inspiration on my end will be deleted in a month or so, though I'll also put up an adoption notice during that time period before I do.

Apologies, dear readers. And I do thank you for sticking with me for the long years that I've spent writing on FF since I was a teenager. But everyone do need to grow up at some point in their lives, and there are also things that takes priority.

 _Time is a fickle mistress that waits for no one;_ I do believe I've used that phrase a few times in some of my stories; never dreamt that it'd apply to me someday.

Writing FF will likely always stay as a hobby of mine to destress and to 'interact' with others, as I'm honestly horrible with people in reality. But there are only so many hours in a day, and so many ideas and inspiration I could get.

So apologies, but this is a necessity.


	3. A Second Chance

**Pairings:** Levi/Helen. Possible one-sided Jean/Helen.

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths. Slight humanity bashing. Less hot-headed Helen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

 **Chapter Two: A Second Chance**

" _It is an unfair game that you're trapped in."_

 **XXXXXX**

At first, Levi didn't even understand what is going on.

He barely even realised it and thus was too slow to even react when Kristel had shoved him over the cliff and into the dark waters of the ocean. The last thing he had seen before being swallowed by the waves is her dark blue eyes that are full of regret and even hope. Thus, his former comrade obviously isn't trying to kill him.

And yet, even as Levi was swallowed by the waves, he didn't feel as if he was surrounded by water however. It felt almost as if he's flying or even floating—like when he was using his 3DMG gear.

And then, he started hearing voices surround him—all of them speaking over each other at once until Levi could barely distinguish them from each other. He saw images all around him as well. It is like he is standing in a room of some sort with images reflected on the walls.

" _I want to join the Survey Corps, sir, and eliminate all the Titans from this world—"_

" _Protect Helen—!"_

"… _Sorry, Captain. I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired—"_

"… _Do you think we can win…?"_

" _So you're saying that the Titans are once the people of Ragako—"_

" _I…don't want to die…!"_

Levi stretched out a hand to the almost transparent figure of Helen, but his hand just went through the image.

"… _Send our regards to Helen."_

Levi recognised the voice that is distinguishable from the whispers echoing him.

" _You can't save them anymore. There is no good left in them—"_

" _I sent them back within the walls for the last time to retrieve Helen—"_

"— _We'll risk it."_

Levi recognised Kristel Nightray as well as the three Titan Shifters with her. They stood still on that familiar cliff—the one where Levi himself had stood just mere moments ago before Kristel had shoved him into the sea.

Kristel looked upset even as she looked skywards. _"…Our Lady who dwell in the shadows, I call upon you as one of the Children of the Earth. If my faith and belief in you is enough, then please… Give him another chance. Let him change things. You've never once let me down. If this is considered a wish, then let me bear the sacrifice. I am_ _ **willing."**_

"What are you saying, Nightray—"

Levi coughed and choked as he felt as if water had suddenly entered his lungs, and he found it difficult to breathe. Then, there was the sound of a bell that sounded crystal clear, and the visage of a bright blue butterfly fluttered past his visage, with a trail of lights trailing in its path.

" _It is an unfair game that you're trapped in. An unfair world that you're born in."_ The regal voice of a woman spoke. For some strange reason, Levi felt as if it is the _butterfly_ that is speaking to him.

"Who…?"

Levi has never been a big believer of the higher powers or of gods and magic. It is one of several reasons why he had always held so much contempt for the Wallists who defended their every action with such vigour and had placed every obstacle in the path of the Garrison as well as the Survey Corps when they have first proposed mounting artillery weapons atop the walls to defend themselves against Titan attacks.

After all, look what had happened to Wall Maria when Titans have attacked? If only they have weapons atop the wall, it might not even have fallen and became part of Titan territory.

Thus, due to the objections of the Wallists, it had taken the militia over three years, countless petitions, and hundreds of deaths before they could manage to come up with a defensive plan and figure out how to mount weapons atop the walls.

It is one of several reasons why majority of the militia detested the Wallists, especially those from the Survey Corps.

" _That child asked for a favour."_ The voice spoke again. Levi's eyes turned towards the visage of Kristel whom he saw had fallen to her knees on the cliff. The three Titan Shifters with her have moved forward. _"Yes. Kristel Nightray. I bestow my protection only to a chosen few. She is one of those few. She asked to save you and a few others. For me to grant you my protection. To save those that could still be saved."_

"Save Helen, not me!" Levi said immediately.

" _Not even a goddess of my standing can bring the dead back. And your beloved, Levi Ackerman, belongs with the god of death now."_

"No…!"

" _Kristel Nightray had been one of my chosen. She asked for a favour to save you and the mortals that could still be saved as well as to save the world. Such a favour isn't to be taken lightly, Levi Ackerman."_

"What do you mean?" Levi is starting to feel a sense of foreboding. He recalled the words he'd heard Kristel speak: _If this is considered a wish, then let me bear the sacrifice. I am_ _ **willing.**_

" _The mortal plane cannot be allowed to drown in their own prejudice and laws over and over. Not when they've long stopped believing in the existences of the gods. With all the mortals but a scant few not believing in the gods any longer, there are only a few of us left now. The Outside Clans that Kristel Nightray and her people belonged to are one of my most staunch believers—directly charged with preserving the Balance. They are peace-loving people once upon a time. It is the People Within the Walls who forced them to go down the route they did. You must have done something right to have Kristel beg for you, and for you to be the one to save them all."_

Levi shook his head. "I don't care what happens to the world," he said bitterly. "It can burn for all I care; the people eaten by Titans for what they did to Helen!"

The voice didn't seem perturbed by Levi's rage and hatred. _"There will be_ _ **no**_ _future for any mortal if they continue solving their problems by killing everything they fear and do not understand."_

Levi fell silent, understanding what those words meant. The Shifters. _Helen._

" _This is where you come in, Levi Ackerman. And why Kristel Nightray sent you in her stead instead; knowing and believing that you can do what she can't. And that you're worth the sacrifice she needs to make. I have seen your heart. I have seen what you are willing to do in order to protect those you love, and I approve. I will trust your judgment when it comes to the mortals. Given the right tools and the right knowledge, you might just be able to save your beloved and your friends, and right the wrongs of this world. It is an unfair game that you're trapped in, but with the right incentive and planning, you might be able to win it. I will grant you one chance—a chance to redo everything all over again, and to save those that could still be saved. Any changes you make will be yours to make, and yours to bear. And I pray you make the right ones."_

Hundreds of images appeared around Levi just then, startling him. He recognised a few of the images from his early days in the Survey Corps. Are those his memories?

" _Find your allies. You cannot save everyone. And you cannot do it alone. Find and make your allies. You will know them when you do. But be warned; a ripple will cause a wave. The world might not even be the same one you know. But it is your only chance. And remember this, Levi Ackerman. For the Morrigan does not make vows lightly. And She does not tolerate failure."_

 **XXXXXX**

Levi jolted awake the next second, his eyes snapping opened and staring at a ceiling that is most certainly not his given room at the log house that Kristel had given him and Helen when they have first came to her village.

He sat upright, catching sight of his reflection in the full-length mirror opposite him. Levi stared and stared for several full moments without blinking, for what his eyes are telling him and what his brain is telling him are things that simply _couldn't be true._

And the room itself shouldn't exist either—not since about two years after Farlan and Isabel's deaths when it was given to some of the new recruits that joined that year.

For this is the room that was assigned to Levi, Farlan and Isabel when they were first 'scouted'—read: _forced_ by Erwin for the Survey Corps when the blonde had first caught wind about rumours of their exploits in the underground and had chased them halfway across the underground city just to recruit them.

Levi immediately leapt out of the bed, almost tangling his legs up together with the bedclothes, feeling strangely _light_ and almost foreign in his own body. He barely took in the fact that he saw a set of a Survey Corps uniform hanging in the corner; making a dash towards the mirror, not even cringing as his bare feet touched the cold floor.

Levi gripped the sides of the full-length dressing mirror, his fingers and knuckles slowly turning white, staring at his own reflection like he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Slanty eyes, check.

Scowl on his face, check.

Raven black hair, though he looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed, check.

Levi stared and stared again, but the sight that graced him as he stood in front of the mirror in a loose sweatshirt and pants didn't change in the least.

 _He's seventeen again._

Levi then recalled Kristel's last words to him before he'd disappeared within the sea.

"… _Save Helen, Levi."_

The door to the room flew opened just then, and Levi immediately turned; acting on automatic instinct by reaching for his knife only to scowl inwardly as he felt nothing but empty air.

Levi's eyes then widened when he caught sight of the two before him. How many times had he seen them in his dreams, with him begging for forgiveness? They were his voice of reason too. With them urging him to follow his heart. How many times even had he wished over and over that they were still alive?

 _If wishes are horses—_

"BIG BRO!" Isabel Magnolia screeched at the top of her lungs, her eyes seeming larger than normal. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Huh?" Levi's eyes widened with shock. Does that mean…?

Behind Isabel, Farlan Church hurriedly shut the door behind him and grabbed Isabel by the shoulder with annoyance written over his face, stopping the excitable redhead from flinging herself onto Levi. "Isabel, lower your voice!" he hissed. "You'll wake the entire corps!"

"Farlan? Isabel?" Levi barely managed to find his voice. Why are they here?

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." Farlan gave that familiar smirk. "We're alive. So are you." _What?_ "Maybe I should make myself clearer." Farlan smiled almost wistfully and sadly at Levi. "It seems almost like an eternity, hasn't it, Levi? Or should I say _Corporal Levi?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for your support and encouragement, guys. Several of my stories will likely be on permanent hiatus, at the rate that I'm going, and I'm honestly hesitant to delete any of my stories due to the amount of work I've poured into it. Also, sorry for this shorter than normal chapter, and I'm sure that I've left you with more questions than answers._

 _Yes, I'm keeping Farlan and Isabel alive in this story. Also, this story was begun and planned around the time in the manga when Krista and Eren were kidnapped, so_ _ **it will not follow canon!**_ _There will be new and old enemies. People that were allies might be enemies and vice versa._

 _I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Different

**Pairings:** Levi/Helen. Possible one-sided Jean/Helen.

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Character deaths. Slight humanity bashing. Less hot-headed Helen. Non-canon. Overprotective Mike

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Different**

If anyone in the Survey Corps had been looking out of their window at this time of night, they would have seen a certain bad tempered man swinging his Titan slaying blades around in the courtyard right next to the horse stables like he's waging a battle with some invisible ghosts.

And seated not too far away with their backs against the walls of one of the horse stables, Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church watched with both bemusement and concern.

" _We have always been there. You just weren't aware of it. No matter how many times we called out, no matter how many times we screamed, you weren't able to see us or hear us—"_

Levi scowled.

" _We saw everything that happened after our deaths. The Titan attack. You taking Helen into your squad. The discovery of the last true member of the royal family. The betrayal by the Military Police. Everything."_

Farlan honestly wouldn't be surprised if Levi's arms are sore the next day with how hard he had been swinging his blades.

" _Kristel Nightray reached out to us within a year of joining the Survey Corps. She seems to be the only one who can see us—maybe because she is one of the Lady's chosen—"_

Isabel winced, as Levi's swings increased with ferocity. "He seems really angry," she whispered to Farlan.

" _The Old Religion had been around for a long time, way before the People Within the Walls had shunned the nature clans and had forced them into living in seclusion before turning them slowly against the Walls. The attack on Wall Maria. The Trost invasion. Everything…_ _ **We**_ _forced their hand, Levi."_

"Well, I can't blame him if he's confused." Farlan murmured. "I was too when we first found ourselves here."

" _But things are different here. The Titans are still around, yes. But Levi, what_ _ **I**_ _think is that our true enemy are the ones within the Walls. You came here to stop them, right? The Lady gave you a second chance to do that. But this is not the timeline and world that we knew."_

Oh, he knew.

Levi has known it all along ever since he was a kid and Kenny had taken him in and had taught him everything he had ever known. Humans can be a worst kind of enemy than the Titans. After all, look what had happened to Helen, and _none of them_ even realised the danger until it is too late.

" _We were here around a month before the Lady sent you back. The mission that had originally killed us had taken place nearly six months ago. We survived, of course. You were newly promoted to Lance Corporal just a month ago. So we had all the time in the world to find out everything new and strange in this timeline. And it's not a pleasant tale."_

Levi swung with more force than necessary, a deep set scowl on his face, almost losing his grips on his blades.

" _There has been dissatisfaction and strife building amongst the ranks of the commoners and even amongst various members of the militia. Mainly because of the Military Police and the royal family. The situation with_ them _is worse than what it is with us."_

Honestly, Levi is surprised that the situation within the Walls isn't worse than it already is back in his original timeline. But that's not what is grating at him…

" _Also… Shiganshina fell a year early than what we originally remembered. But this time, it isn't because the Armoured Titan had kicked a hole into the wall."_

Levi gritted his teeth.

" _There was an attack on Shiganshina itself. Only a mere handful survived due to the attack having occurred in the dead of night. This isn't in the Survey Corps' jurisdiction, so no matter how much Keith Shadis had demanded; the information isn't getting to them—to us. Because we're known people from the underground, Erwin Smith sent us to get information. What we could get isn't much, but it's enough. It's the Military Police, Levi. They went after the Jaeger family. Shiganshina is just a cover up for their true intentions. Dr. Jaeger had been researching Titans and their secret for the Survey Corps for years as a personal favour for Keith Shadis. They found the dead bodies of Grisha and Carla Jaeger amongst the ruins of their house, but not those of their daughter and their foster child."_

Honestly, Helen can't seem to catch a break, can she?

Levi can only pray that with things going so wrong as it is, that Fate can just spare some pity for Helen and spare her the trauma of being a Shifter. As it is precisely because of her status as a Shifter that things have gone so fucking _wrong_ the last time.

True, it is also thanks to Helen's Shifter form that the Survey Corps have even managed half the things they did. But they also could have achieved the same things they did with a little more planning, especially now that Levi knew that the Shifters—Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were never really _their_ enemy.

" _That was a year ago, Levi. Keith Shadis had been looking for Helen Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman since. As Armin Arlert was amongst the missing as well, Keith Shadis thinks that he might be with those two."_

"HOLY SHIT!"

A loud yell from Farlan caused Levi to snap out of his thoughts; and he turned just in time to see that one of the Titan slaying blades in his hands had flown out and had struck the wall behind Farlan where his head would have been just a moment ago.

"Watch where you're throwing that thing, will you?" Farlan yelled to Levi, glancing at the blade half embedded into the stable wall nervously.

"Sorry." Levi murmured, walking over to his two childhood friends and yanking the blade out easily. The horses in the stables who were all asleep just moments ago were neighing with annoyance at having been woken from their sleep.

"What's gotten your knickers in a buzz, Big Bro?" Isabel asked cheerfully as if Levi hadn't almost decapitated Farlan.

Levi gave Isabel a death stare—the one that always sent his enemies running, but it seems like Isabel is immune to it by now. She has to be to hang around Levi and Farlan. "I _don't_ wear knickers, Isabel—"

"So what _do_ you wear—"

"What Levi wears as his underpants isn't the problem right now, Isabel." Farlan interrupted hurriedly, seeing Levi's eye twitch dangerously—always a danger sign. He looked around, spreading out his senses the way he had taught himself to do when living within the underground. When Farlan was satisfied that there aren't any eavesdroppers, he turned towards Levi who finally let out a grunt and settled himself down on the ground with Isabel and Farlan.

Farlan let out a small grin when he saw this. The old Levi that he knew would never have dreamt of sitting down on the dirt floor. But probably, the war with the Military Police and then spending months on the run before heading straight to Avalon for refuge had finally knocked the one thing that he had been trying to knock into Levi for years: there are things worse than personal hygiene to worry about.

"Is it bothering you?" Farlan asked Levi bluntly.

He had known Levi for years; had grown up with him since they were both boys after Kenny had walked out on Levi for some strange reason. It took Farlan awhile to get Levi to open up to him though. And after his rough childhood, Farlan can't blame him. It actually took a girl nearly nine years his junior to get Levi to open up and learn to love and trust again.

Farlan wasn't able to at that time; but he had wished that he was able to give his thanks to Helen Jaeger personally. Maybe this time, he could. That is assuming that Helen Jaeger is still alive, of course. It will be wholly ironic if Levi and both of them were sent back in time to save their world _and_ Helen Jaeger only for said girl to be killed even before they could do that.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Levi admitted at last. "Everything feels _wrong_ here somehow. It's not the place I know. She's warned me—that it might not be the place I know. But still, I had hoped."

"Our enemies have always been there, Big Bro." Isabel pointed out sensibly. "It's just they don't really bother hiding it here. Scratch the surface." Isabel shook her head. "The underground is ten times better. At least we don't have to constantly worry if the next person we speak to might kill us just for looking at them wrong. Though granted, the underground isn't that much better." She admitted in the end.

"What are you going to do next?" Farlan asked Levi bluntly. "You have a task to do. We are just sent here to help you. Even I've heard enough about the Old Gods to know that they don't tolerate failure."

"I don't intend to fail." Levi said through tightly pursed lips. "First things first however; I need to find out more about this world and the political state. And also if anyone even know of the nature clans, and if they are enemies of the People within the Walls. Also…" Levi felt his heart clenching. "…I want to find Helen. I don't believe that she's dead. And I want to know why Shiganshina was targeted and what has Dr. Jaeger got to do with it."

"By the way, this might be out of the blue, but I don't see that sniffing guy around, and he's always around us since that Erwin dragged us here." Isabel piped up, looking around as if Mike will pop up from out of nowhere at any minute.

"Now that you've mentioned it…" Farlan frowned, looking around. "I haven't seen him for a week—not since those rumours about nobles and corrupted soldiers turning up dead have started."

"Rumours?" Levi was interested. From his experience, it is often the innocent that ended up dead, not the other way around.

"Yeah. It started going around about three months ago, from what we know…"

 **XXXXXX**

"I _did_ tell you not to show your ugly mug here, didn't I?" The young man hissed in annoyance at the tall broad figure dressed in a dark cloak that only serves to make him look _more_ suspicious, especially in these parts. "Come in!" He yanked onto the wrist of his 'visitor' and tugged him into his 'house'.

"I need some info." Mike Zacharius said simply the moment that the oil lamp is lit and there is a source of light visible in the house. "You're the best person I know of that will know what I want to know."

Sigurd Michaelis growled low in his throat, glaring at the Survey Corps' soldier even as he put out the flame alit on the matchstick in his hand by flicking at it with a finger. The young man has to be in his mid-twenties at best, and is relatively good-looking with raven hair and silver eyes. A glint of a dagger's handle was visible on his hip.

Honestly, there are days when Sigurd had bemoaned the day he had met Mike Zacharius, since every so often, the man had came to darken his doorstep asking for some information or other. The last visit he had gotten from Mike was nearly half a year ago when he wanted some information about rumours surrounding some underground people that have somehow gotten their hands on the 3DMG gear that is only issued to the military.

Sigurd had thought he'd have another year of peace before Mike would darken his doorstep. But it seems like his luck had ran out.

"Just keep your voice down. My sister is asleep." Sigurd hissed at Mike, gesturing towards the back area of his 'house' that was curtained off by a piece of thick fabric covering reaching from ceiling to floor.

Mike nodded solemnly. "I've been sent to investigate the recent spate of killings occurring on the surface," he explained. "No one on the surface would be able to do the things that have been done, so I've come to you."

"You think it's one of ours." Sigurd finished his sentence with a sigh, and Mike nodded. "And so? Why are the Survey Corps interested? Last that I know, this is within the MP's jurisdiction, not _yours._ Besides, don't you have enough to be concerned with? I got lots of sharp eared folk, so I know for a fact that you have enough trouble getting enough budget for your expeditions."

Mike inwardly applauded Sigurd's quick insight and sharp mind. If the man hadn't been so dead set against the military from the start, he would have tried recruiting the man into the Survey Corps just like how Erwin did for those three half a year ago.

Mike had his doubts when Erwin first did that, but it seems like Erwin's gambles paid off—like it did for everything. After all, that Levi guy had gotten promoted to Lance Corporal after just six months in service. And it seems like those two friends of his aren't far behind in getting a promotion, with how the other senior officers are singing their praises.

"Erwin is a little concerned." Mike grunted. And when the future Commander of the Survey Corps is concerned, you can bet that it'll soon be _within_ the Survey Corps' jurisdiction, whether the law says so or not.

"I have no idea why you're so worried anyway." Sigurd commented. "Those that have ended up dead—from what I heard, they're better off being amongst the dead than the living anyway."

"True. But still, we would prefer to know who are being vigilantes and if those skills would be turned on us someday."

"If you don't do anything to piss them off, you wouldn't find yourself on their list." Sigurd argued.

"Ah ha! So you _do_ know who they are!" Mike crowed triumphantly, and Sigurd cursed at having fallen for the oldest trick in the book. "I'm not going to kill them or call the MP on them, Sigurd." Mike reassured Sigurd.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." Sigurd grumbled. Cat's out of the bag now. He might as well come clean. "You can say that they're like the younger versions of Levi and his two buddies whom your future commander had poached to the Survey Corps just half a year ago."

"You know who they are then." Mike stated it as a fact rather than as a question.

Sigurd rolled his eyes. Hell, Mike even approached him all those years ago _because_ he knew that the Michaelis clan acted as the Enforcers and regulators for the underground. They're a neutral party—normally interfering when fights and wars between the underground people got a little out of hand.

Thus, there aren't many things happening in the underground that Sigurd isn't aware of.

"I do." Sigurd said promptly. "I met them once—that was six months ago. Right after your lot poached Levi and his two buddies. They only turned their blades and the skills they learned onto those who deserved it. They never hurt the innocent. They _protect_ them."

Mike frowned. "Who are they, Sigurd?"

"They—"

 **XXXXXX**

There was a gurgle of blood as the now dead man slumped over to the ground, dead. The only thing he had seen just before his death is that of a pair of cold green eyes flecked with gold beneath a dark cloak, concealing his killer's face.

"Hell awaits you," said a voice from beneath the cloak even as the owner cleaned the blood off of the blade onto the dead man's shirt and sheathed it back within the holster by their side.

"We're done on our side too." Two more cloaked figures appeared on either side—though they were much taller.

The first person—the one with green eyes then stiffened as the two others tensed up as well. Green Eyes was the first one to react, pushing his two companions out of the way as a blade came swinging down from above at where they were standing at just scant moments ago.

Green Eyes however was quick to react even as he pulled out the blade from his side again and parried the blade that threatened to take off his head. His arms groaned from the strength from the man that is both bigger and older than him.

His two companions weren't idle, as identical blades were pointed at the throat and stomach of the tall man who'd attacked them.

"Don't move." One of the companions warned, even as the cloaks covering their faces were uncovered from the small scuffle.

"I didn't think that he was serious when he told me that those vigilantes that have been giving the MP such troubles of late were kids barely old enough to enrol into the Academy." Mike Zacharius commented, not releasing hold of his blade, not seemingly concerned with how three blades were pointing dangerously at him. "Not a bad showing either from kids." He looked from one face to the next.

"We got you. Don't move a single muscle or you're dead." The tallest girl—a girl with Asian looking features and a red scarf warned, dark eyes glinting dangerously.

"Quite the contrary. _I_ had you." Mike immediately pulled out his secondary blade and easily knocked away the blades pointing at his vital points. The two other kids stiffened as the blade stopped just a hairbreadth away from their necks.

"NO!" Green Eyes cried out.

"Helen—"

"It's _me_ you want. Those killings—those were _my_ idea." Green Eyes—or Helen as the blond called her interrupted, glaring up at Mike with all the ferocity and fire that Mike found oddly familiar—having seen the same look on Levi's face six months ago. "Leave Mikasa and Armin out of it!"

"Helen, don't be stupid—"

"We _said_ that we're in this together!"

"If he's going to kill you, he has to go through me first!"

"I'm not letting either of _you_ die—"

"No one is dying here tonight." Mike interrupted, tired of all the arguing back and forth. It was amusing in the beginning, but his neck is starting to cramp with all the looking down he had to do. He removed his blades from the threatening position, and the three kids before him immediately scrambled to stand together. It is just Green Eyes who had a weapon with her still—the other two however were glaring at him defiantly. Honestly, Mike had a strange sense of déjà vu. "I've been searching for the three of you." He said. "I got a proposal."

Helen Jaeger frowned. "What is this 'proposal'?"

Mike smirked.

* * *

 _A/N: Like mentioned, this story is not going to follow canon. I've read the latest manga chapter, and oh man, Sasha! WHY? I freaking hate the author right now. I doubt I'll be going back to it since I already had a feeling I won't really like the following chapters, with how harsh the rest of the gang are on Eren. And either way, this story was planned around the time when Eren and Historia were kidnapped, so again, I WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING CANON. I am still contemplating if I still want to make Helen a Shifter. It'll be interesting trying to retell the events of canon if Helen ISN'T a Shifter._

 _I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me more inspiration to update!_


End file.
